Home Early
by V-rcingetorix
Summary: Contest entry for Aria's Afterlife, September: 5 chapter AU. Will publish as I can, then edit by the end of September. Enjoy!
1. Divergence

The sky bus hissed to a gradual stop just outside the communal landing pad. The door creaked open, allowing a fresh breath of air to permeate the stale interior. Thane waited his turn, then got out. Practiced mannerisms kept his face pointed away from potential camera emplacements, making small talk with his neighbors.

Gregarious behavior did not sit well with his normal taciturn nature. _Practice makes perfect, however, and Irikah deserves my best efforts_.

"So, off on business?" a neighboring turian inquired genially. His clothing indicated a middle-class laborer, callouses and powerfully built arms showed a strong work ethic. _Or an elaborate disguise. Dropping a – no. That is not my occupation any more._

"Just returning, actually." Thane kept his voice soft. Many species had negative reactions with the dual-tones drell possessed. A reminder from his wife surfaced in his memory, prompting him to volunteer information, "I was a guest instructor at the Armali University."

"Ah, the asari homeworld? That must have been an eye-opener," the turians' mandibles shifted into a grin, "What did you teach?"

Thane kept any suspicion from his face. _Not all who interrogate need information. Social activity requires interaction_. "I teach a variety of mental disciplines, but was unfortunately unable to fulfill my contract. Another instructor took exception to having a drell assume what was formerly an asari Matriarch position."

"Oh, and here I thought the asari were more open minded about that kind of thing." Surprise colored the turians' reaction.

Despite himself, Thane took a mild interest. "The position has been held by a Matriarch for the last three thousand years. I understand the strength tradition holds amongst the asari; it is one of their greatest attributes." _Weakness as well. Logic from another view has never been regretted._

The turian waved a friendly dismissal as Thane took a different route. The sky bus stop had given an excellent vantage point, allowing the drell to see his home from nearly half a kilometer away.

Thane enjoyed the walk. _Enjoyment … that is yet another gift Irikah has given me. I enjoy the play of light on leaves, how the sound of the wind changes through the day_.

Habits from a lifetime of training forced themselves to prominence. Thane spent a fraction of a second reviewing his memories, double checking his perceptions for error. _None. Proceed._

Sky cars soared overhead, whispers against the windy gusts. _A storm is coming. Speed would be best._

Thane was surprised by the presence of a strange sky car near the back door. Caution slowed his steps. _Irikah knows to not entertain strangers_. That had been a small strain on their relationship, but one they had been able to work through together. She knew his former occupation had created enemies, and had accepted him despite that fact. In return, he had learned to accept people within his home without the background checks he'd been accustomed to performing.

His eyes swept the ground-level of the dwelling. He'd designed part of it himself, with an eye to security. Most of it _appeared_ normal, but normal dwellings did not have walls reinforced with heavy armor, nor windows outfitted with plate-shielding. The windows were open, yet unlit, showing nothing in the darkening sky.

Thane let the wind curl the edges of his greatcoat in little furls, flapping against his legs.. _She knows I am coming home early, why are the lights not on?_

Memories, filtered by decades of training, flashed through his mind. _Lights, bright like the sun … eyes tremble … "I miss the sun, its heat." _.… He returned to himself less than a second later. The world had changed.

_Irikah would not leave the lights off as a storm approached. It's a warning._

He dropped the briefcase he'd been carrying, popping it open. He tore into its lining, fingers meeting the cool touch of the ceramic blades. He'd hidden them there weeks ago. Denser than flesh, lighter than metal, with just enough mass in the briefcase to deter sensors … fragile but sharper than a salarian{apostrophie}s wit.

Thane wished for his rifle, or the pistol he'd used to carry at all times. _Useless longings. Rearm once inside. Until then, use your training. Focus_. He took a breath, calming his mind.

_Blowing air, friendly scents. Mate in danger. Hurry._

The covering trees beckoned to him, swaying like a mothers' arms. He darted forward, covering the distance in an eye-blink.

He could hear better from this point. Faint echoes carried messages to his soul … scuffling. Fighting. Irikah … _Siha! No!_

The intellectual half of his being noted multiple entrance points. An escape path could easily be repurposed for an entrance … given the right talents. It also calculated the probability of being detected.

The less refined, primal half ignored logic and charged for the hatch. Blue fire, powered by desperation flew, punching into the armored exterior.

Balancing between the two mindsets was not a gift, but a practice. Drell had a natural advantage, given their eidetic memories, permitting Thane to fluidly change his plans mid-action.

_Mother of Oceans, protect my Siha_, he prayed. _Give me strength to reach her in time!_ His steps turned to a leap, a faint glow aiding his questing fingertips to reach the roof.

_Strong scent, sand from the desert._ The odor guided him to Kolyat's open bedroom window. _Careful_ … the air currents warned, _movement inside_.

Below, another explosion jarred the senses. A two-legged threat stepped into view below the stairwell.

_Little movement, hand-to-eye_. The primal nature took over, sending the ceramic dart spinning past the two-legged menace. It nicked an artery, sedatives in the blades' edge dulling any pain.

Thane dropped through the gap, sticking to the wall just above the ceiling of the next floor down. A voice screamed … a _drell_ voice.

In perfect harmony, the primal and intellectual halves joined in one goal. He moved with the predatory grace few could match, faster than an asari in full Biotic Charge. The door … the Safe Door was broken. He stopped for one moment, a fractioned splinter of time at the entrance.

_Men. Six. Weapons drawn, two bodies on the floor. Broken blade in one, Irikah's work._

Sunset yellow-haze filled the room making each desecrator stand out like a beacon. He couldn't help it. A full-voiced roar broke from his lungs, not the helpless scream of victims. True predators could paralyze their prey with the mere sound of their bloodlust, and when a drell's dual-tones dipped into the infrasonic range, it triggered the most basic fears.

_Closest first, head twist. Left-dodge, knife slash._

Thane twirled around a clumsy strike, extending the batarians knife-arm into a comrade.

_Biotic-pull, throat-chop_. A body flew over Thane, ignored in its death throes.

A rising scream, similar to Thanes own cry caught his attention. Irikah, now held by one of the captors, seized the restraining arm, breaking it in two places, then executed the offending batarian with an upward elbow-strike.

Silence, broken by their heavy breathing, filled the room.

Thane shook his head, releasing the last vestiges of the conflict from his mind. "Kolyat, is he all right?" he asked.

Irikah, raised her chin, "He's with my brother. Someone was asking after him at school, so he took precautions."

"Good." Thane nodded approval. "You?"

"I'm alive, and they are not. I will be fine. Are they …?"

Thane sighed, "Former employees of a past target. We will need to take precautions."

"No." Thane's head snapped up at her tone. Irikah glared at him, burning intensity in her gaze. "They tried to kill our son. To hurt _you_ by hurting _me_. We will find who did this. And end them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope this revised edition meets with satisfaction!**


	2. Face-to-Face

Two Years Later

_Desert spice floating on the wind … sunset eyes staring through the scope. No fear. Anger. … How Dare You._

Thane woke from a light sleep. Memories were more powerful when recollected by an unconscious mind. This had been one of the more pleasant ones, especially since its creator had married him.

Irikah, his _siha_, stood on watch nearby. With her permission, Thane had used his extensive contacts list to ensure privacy for the last year. They could not run forever, both knew that. Deaths would be faked soon, including that of their son Kolyat. They would _not_ leave him behind, even to allow him a chance at having a normal life. _We are family. We will continue on. Together_.

"They're coming."

Irikah's soft tone hissed above the usual range for most beings. Certain turians were capable of hearing it, but they had to be trained for years in musical traditions. Mercenaries and assassins typically did not undergo such training.

Yet it was the exceptions to the rule that caused problems in life. _Know the rule, watch the exceptions_. His earliest trainer had taught him that, a venerable drell, well over eighty cycles. He'd never known the trainers name, but the trainer had been the most flexible being he'd ever witnessed.

"Two minutes."

Thane silently rose. Like twin blades, he and his wife policed the room, removing the last traces of evidence. A strong pheromone tape would hide their scent long after they were gone, long after what they had come to do had been done.

Harsh thumps boomed against the thin door frame. Then Irikah hid in response while Thane turned sideways next to the curtained window, waiting.

A brief, silent explosion shattered the door, sending deadly metallic shards through the room. Most of them fell shy of Thane, but he stopped the rest with a pulsating barrier.

Two turians in black and white armor cautiously entered the room, aiming at the corners. Their weapons rotated slowly as they scanned the room. Behind them another three armored mercenaries stood watch.

Thane coughed softly, gaining the attention of the first pair. Half a second later, he found himself staring up the barrel of an assault rifle. Past the opening to eternity, he could see his own reflection on the mercenary's face plate.

"The Shadow Broker sends his regards," the rifle wielder spoke. Electronic distorters prevented Thane from identifying his species, but the physique indicated either batarian or a human.

He inclined his head politely, hands away from his side. "The Shadow Broker is well known for his thoroughness. I presume I left a trail?"

"The Shadow Broker wanted to speak with you." The soldiers' tone was cold, emotionless, like the Great Sea during winter.

"I see." Thane took a quiet step to one side, away from the window. "The nature of his message required forced entry? Sloppy workmanship."

"You move fast," there was grudging admiration in the assailant's voice, "you needed to be pinned down before you could do more damage."

"More?" An eye ridge rose, emphasizing Thane's skeptical tone. "My skills are worthy, yet I have barely begun to scratch at the surface of a network like the Shadow Brokers'."

In response, the second mercenary activated his omni-tool. It projected a darkened, static-filled screen. A darker figure, constantly changing shape came into focus.

_"You underestimate yourself, drell."_ The voice was deeper than the mercenaries' voice, naturally deeper. _"Within the past year, you have eliminated a dozen of my lieutenants, disrupted half of my operations on Illium, and nearly destroyed my infrastructure on Omega."_

Thane bowed slightly, blinking the tertiary eyelids. "Opportunities have been rare. Aria was most displeased to learn how deeply her own network was compromised. Given her most … visceral reaction when she found out, I imagine her purge will join the station legends about her need for control."

He cocked his head to one side, "Yet even Illium was merely a proverbial drop in the bucket, as the humans say. A drop in the ocean of resources available to the Shadow Broker."

"_No one else has managed to do as much harm as you," _the shaded figure leaned forwards, _"I have an offer. Work for me."_

Thane froze, "Why should I do that?"

"_Because if you do not, I will be forced to terminate your career. The Hanar train their operatives well, Thane Krios, fulfiller of the Compact. Your own record exemplifies everything for which an assassin should strive. Competence."_

Faint clicking sounds emerged from the communicator, "_To show you how much I desire this partnership, I have caused your records to be erased from every database in Council Space, including the __Primacy. Work for me, Thane Krios."_

Thane counted down the seconds in his head. "The measure of an individual cannot always be told by his actions," he replied softly. "I have seen the consequences of your actions … actions of greed. Of power. You seek to use my skill to further your goals. Had you contacted me before I'd awakened, I would have agreed. Now, I must decline."

_"A pity."_ The distorted voice genuinely appeared to consider the situation a loss. _"I am sorry I could not change your mind."_

The countdown ran down in seconds now. Thane bowed deeply to the Shadow Broker. "I regret this as well. Good-bye, Shadow Broker."

As he bowed, the timer ran out. Throughout the room, a series of flash-bang grenades went off, followed by multiple smoke grenades. Cursing sounds came from the smoke, the mercenaries electronics baffled by the flashing EMP's

Thane leaped upwards, taking advantage of the confusion. Irikah seized his hands, pulling him into the vent easily.

Behind her, Kolyat pushed at another vent, dropping heavy objects into the room below.

_"Shoot to kill, don't let them escape!"_ growled a distorted voice below. It wasn't as deep as the Shadow Broker's, which meant presumably that the mercenaries now had free range.

Thane followed his family free of the vent. Just ahead of the fireball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updated 9/16/2014**


	3. Lion's Den

_One year later …_

Thane closed his eyes, feeling the walls of his pod quiver under the maelstrom outside.

Hagalaz … where the oceans boil by day and snap-freeze at night. Perfect cover for someone who does not wish to be seen.

He caught a brief glimpse of the pod containing his wife, whirling like the leaf after which it was designed. Inside, he knew his wife would be fine. She had undergone military training at a young age. Unlike himself, she had proven an aptitude for numerical analysis, and had been reassigned as unsuitable for the Compact.

The HUD flashed above his eyes . The Shadow Broker's ship, while masterfully hidden, was far more solid than clouds. Its wind-shear alone broadcast its location to anyone with the eyes to see. Thane had been watching.

_Not now,_ he shook off the threatening solipsism attack. _Five … four … three … two … one_ … the pod blasted apart, leaving only a single large panel attached to his back. The air gusted, flipping him like a credit chit. Thane took advantage of the mobility and twisted, allowing his feet to slam home on the hull of the Shadow Broker's fortress.

Not three meters away, Irikah caught her balance on the ships exterior armor. Mag-clamps in her boots stuck her to the surface, giving her something solid with which to work. She flashed a fierce smile at Thane, sending intense emotions through his soul. _For her, I would burn down the sky. For Kolyat, I would build it again. Threaten them at your risk, Shadow Broker._

A third platform smacked into the armor, disintegrating around his son's wiry frame. Thane nodded approval at the boy, already as tall as his shoulder. _No, not a boy. No more than I was at his age._

Thane nodded once at Irikah. Her face gained an understanding cast and returned the gesture. Two breaths, and Thane once more resumed his combative stance.

_Wind … blows angrily … No one should be here. No one_.

Thane balanced along the hull, half his mind avoiding the sensors that triggered debris drones.

_Changing wind tones … warning … movement ahead_.

Thane pulled his rifle, sensing its position by touch alone. He fired twice, one round sapping the mercenary's shields, the second tagging a kinetic array holding back the accumulating power of the constant lightning above.

Unlike his normal missions, any noise he made was more than covered by thunder. Scrambling along the hull didn't even register. Perhaps the derelict shuttle he'd purchased could've made an impact. The Shadow Broker had evidentially assumed the derelict shuttle a non-threat. _Exception is the rule. Watch for it._

Thane's enhanced vision picked up another body ghosting behind a thin barrier, presenting itself for execution. He did so, first by exhausting the mercenary's shields with his Tempest, then tugging slightly with his biotics. The mercenary flew skywards, screaming into the storm.

An Overload crackled past him, rendering the shields of another mercenary inert, followed immediately by another biotic field. This one pushed rather than pulled, ricocheting the guard into his comrades and off the edges. The entire group fell, hazards of war.

Thane glanced backwards, catching a wide smile from Kolyat, his pair of omni-tools glowing evidence of another charge available. At his son's side, Irikah, hand still glowing, patted the boy's back.

_Faster ... Move faster ... Danger soon, scream … Not wind, drones_.

Thane flashed a hand-signal and knelt, rifle in hand. Moving behind, Irikah examined the hatch and started pulsating a Warp field along its edges. Kolyat stood in front of his mother, shields overclocked, tech attacks prepared on both hands. _Good man. Protect family_.

The first wave pounced, falling to Thane's guns almost as soon as they appeared. More arrived. And still more. Thane felt a strange pull on his face. A smile. _Truly, it is a joy to fight for your own_.

Guards pushed towards the Krios family, falling by the dozens. Thane himself accounted for most of them, his training and reflexes superior even against the fanatically loyal Shadow Broker corps. It didn't hurt that his support transformed shielded foes into floating targets. Two shots, and each died.

_Lord of hunters, grant me strength. Let my feet be sure, my aim certain._ His thoughts changed their flow, _Mother of Oceans, I beg your forgiveness for __the lives I take__ this day. DO not blame my family, for it is because of me they turn to violence. Once, I had hopes of being a peaceful man. But I will not suffer this threat to my own. He will never leave us alone._

_Kalahira, goddess of oceans: If I fail … grant me forgiveness._

Door after door opened to Irikah's skills, combined with the pass-cards Kolyat discovered. All were locked down until the last door, larger than the others. That door opened on its own, inviting the trio into the largest room they'd seen yet.

Now that he had time to take a breath, a deadly calm pervaded the atmosphere. Unlike the exterior, it had almost no moving air, save for the weak ventilators.

A massive desk filled a full third of the room, behind which sat an equally massive being. The strange alien watched them enter, a calculating expression on its face. Thane assumed it was calculating … four pairs of eyes were two pair more than what he'd become accustomed.

"Thane Krios. An unexpected occurrence. The bodies matched your DNA records … but there have been multiple variations of your DNA around the galaxy." The voice was like its broadcasted simulacrum. Deep. Guttural. Enough teeth to chew a shuttle.

Thane did not bother talking. Grenades flicked from his sleeves to his hands, sending the packages spinning across the room against the Shadow Brokers desk. Irikah mirrored his spin in the opposite direction, sending biotic fields to destabilize the massive being. _A yahg_, Thane placed the figure. _Highly dangerous, more aggressive than krogan, and much more intelligent._

The grenades exploded, combining incendiaries with toxic bursts of cryogenic gas. The Shadow Broker bellowed in surprised rage, only to be met with a pair of Overloads. A drone buzzed into existence at his side, sending another burst of electricity into the flames chewing at his armor.

Thane gracefully sidestepped the debris flung at him, flinging another grenade at the Broker's feet, then firing at the horned head. Irikah matched him across the room, dancing to the death-song of her biotics. Move by move, they complemented each other's attacks, rending away armor, stripping shields, furiously stepping up the assault when their partner fell under a more direct assault.

The Broker reached for the fifth time towards the ceiling, shoved backwards at the last moment by a combined biotic explosion from Thane and Irikah. A moment later, the Broker's omni-tool sparked as Kolyat finally managed to sabotage part of its functions.

The Broker snarled, bursting into motion. Faster than thought, he seized Irikah around her middle, raising her high.

_Lightning strikes … defend her! … Eyes of fury, not remorse … No._

The years of dispassionate harmony Thane had cultivated disintegrated. Harsh yellow light outlined everything in sight.

_Kill … tear … destroy!_ He bellowed, Drell hyoid bone amplifying the sound into shuddering howl. Part of his subconscious functioned, letting him see weak points. _Shoulder check, grasp the jaw. Tendon connecting neck to forearm … here._ Fabric spun from the Shadow Broker's coat, _Vision-based tactics. Blind for effect, throwing knife. _The towering yahg threw up one hand, covering his face, screaming.

Thane blurred around the monster, blades reflecting the lightning outside. _Not a krogan, no blood-rage to counter. Disable with turian leg-lock, slide into tibia._

The Shadow Broker fell to one knee, blinking to clear his eyes. The last thing he saw was Thane's cold fury, as a massive warp field impacted the yahg's face. Seconds later, it was over.

Thane drew a cleansing breath. _Safe. Alive_. Irikah slid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Together, they waited. Seconds passed into minutes, then into ten minutes. Kolyat stood by the door, hands glowing in readiness. Still nothing happened.

Finally, Thane gave Irikah a smile, one he never used in public. She returned it, and stepped swiftly to the computer display behind the Shadow Broker's desk. She worked for several minutes before turning to Thane.

"It works," was all she said.

Thane relaxed. His family was safe. With the information they now had, they could change a few things too. Perhaps the galaxy would be safer as a result.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's chapter 3. I tried to shorten it, but everything there seems to be required. Any advice on what could be unnecessary, and therefore cut?


	4. New Ally

_Illium_

* * *

><p>Wind whispered around the heights. Many people would hesitate to even look over the edge of such a point, but Thane preferred heights for his work. At night, lights overshadowed the edges, making a perfect hiding place for someone trained enough.<p>

"Be careful, she is deadly." He whispered to his partner.

"_Don't worry so much old man. I'm ready. Besides, what mother doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"_ Came the response.

Thane frowned, adjusting his sights. While highly competent, indeed second only to himself in hand-to-hand skills, Kolyat was too confident.

"Your training has gone well, but you must pass four centuries worth of killing experience," he admonished his son. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Don't speak of the Shadow Broker that way. She pointed out this assignment, and knows where we are, don't you forget it."

Silence weighed heavily, lending an almost static buzz to Thane's hearing. Faint skycar engine noises hummed through the main pathways, providing a comforting background noise. Comforting for most.

Thane heard a gap in the noise, more of an absence of sound than actual noise. _On the roof, near the edge,_ he realized. _The target could have hired protection … or more likely, induced someone to hire protection for her._

Silently, he drew a knife, raising it just above the ledge near his head. He nearly dropped it, upon seeing a pair of brilliant blue eyes in an equally blue face glaring back at his reflection. They narrowed, briefly revealing a blue spark in their depths.

"Delay!" Thane shouted into his receiver, grasping a handhold. _Asari, matron at least. Powerful biotics, highly trained intimidation technique. Used it myself on occasion._

In a single easy movement, he swung down to the next foothold, then down another for good measure. The open window offered safe refuge, a suggestion Thane took to heart.

"Kolyat," he tried again, pulling away from the opening, "break off. I am being hunted."

There was no response.

Thane's innate gift warned him fractions of a second before the roof buckled under a great weight, then ripped itself free upwards. His own biotics flared in response, aiding his roll behind cover.

Slowly, dramatically, the asari whom had spotted him drifted down onto the floor. Thane noted she wore tight-fitting combat armor, the same crimson color as an asari _justicar_ on a blood-oath mission. Her tiara matched the armors coloration, confirming his suspicion.

He stood silently, then coughed politely.

She spun, a nimbus surrounding her fist. The ridges over her eyes raised slightly upon seeing him, in a particularly nonaggressive stance.

"Justicar, I have no quarrel with you," Thane kept his sidearm concealed under the overcoat's lapel, "what is your business?"

The asari's biotic display dimmed, but remained up. "I am Samara, a _Justicar_ as you say." She sidestepped, turning the simple action into a regal, lethal action. "My business is to end the predations of those whom would harm the innocent. Now, declare yourself," her eyes flashed again. "I see one well armed drell before me. You were hidden in a position worth much only to one who wished to cause harm. What is _your_ business?"

Thane relaxed slightly, copying her sidestep. While he did not infuse his movements with the same grace as his opponent, they still conveyed a deadly strength. _She is a hunter, like myself. Such a one deserves the truth._

"I am Thane Krios, former assassin for the Primacy. My purpose here is to remove a great evil from Illium, and I do so at great risk to my son." He dipped his head in a gesture of respect, "I request that you allow me to finish my mission. I am aware of the _justicar_ code, and what you believe you must do to persons such as myself, but I ask you delay that path until I have finished what I came here to do."

The asari paused, almost tricking Thane into silhouetting himself against the open window. He slipped across the gap without pause.

"An assassin, asking for trust?" The _justicar's_ face stayed as solemn as granite. "You kill for payment. What makes you different from any other mercenary?"

Thane stiffened proudly, "I beg your pardon, but I am no mercenary. In my past, I served the Primacy as the implement for the hanar, fulfilling the Compact as per our agreement. It was an honor to serve, but the hanar did not ask me to kill innocent, and I never did. My body killed the guilty. Slavers. Pirates. Murderers and thieves."

A faint twitch in his memories gave him a new idea. _"Qui ambulavit in tenebris, lux non oportet quod semper timet." _(1)

This time her eye ridge twitched. "You have hidden depths, drell. Where did you learn such a phrase?"

Thane allowed a smile to touch once side of his mouth, "A teacher whom had no equal. A biotic specialist, if you will, disowned by her kind for the sake of others."

Samara nodded thoughtfully. "The third _sutra_ of the _Justicar_ code, paragraph three. Indeed, not all who kill are murderers. May I ask your target?"

A choked exclamation came from Thanes' earpiece. A faint gasp in the ultrasonic registers drell used amongst each other, _"Father … help …."_

Thane whirled, at the window ledge in a single leap. "My son, he found her," his eyes focused on the ground below, searching.

'Who?" Samara glided to his side, looking over his shoulder at the landscape.

"An _ardat-yakshi_," Thane noticed the _justicar_ stiffen. "She goes by the name of Morinth, although her true name was obscured centuries ago. She is a killer of the highest order, and just beginning to realize her potential."

With a ripple of cloth, Thane jumped off the ledge, confident the asari could follow. He landed on another rooftop, catching sight of a struggling pair in an alley.

In an instant, he brought up his rifle, sighting down the scope. The far end of the alley came into sharp focus, revealing his son locked in combat with an asari … an asari that looked remarkably like the _justicar_ behind him.

Years of hunting, of tracking quarry through impossible situations lent themselves to a flash of intuition. He held his fire, waiting until the _justicar_ had landed behind him.

"I believe this is your quarry?" he asked quietly.

Samara didn't bother speaking. She strode quickly off the roof, using her biotics to float herself down, trapping the _ardat-yakshi_ at the far end.

Thane relaxed slightly, seeing her target release his son. Kolyat had the sense to stumble out of the way, preventing himself from becoming a hostage. _A lesson in humility dearly bought, but well needed,_ he sighed sympathetically. _No matter how skilled, or how practiced, there will always be a greater foe than you._

* * *

><p>"Where do you go from here?" her voice was non-accusing, gentle almost.<p>

Thane raised his chin. Kolyat was dealing with the authorities, although Samara's presence made that almost unnecessary. "The Shadow Broker is giving information to a human, Commander Shepard. The human is hunting the Collectors, whom are abducting human colonists. I will offer my services to this end."

Samara regarded him with a steady gaze. "Perhaps I too, will seek this human out. The Collectors are an abomination and must be stopped."

Thane held out one hand, "Then welcome. Let us travel together, for a while."

Those who walk in shadows, need not always fear the light.

**A/N:****Not exactly a big canon shift, but enough I think to qualify. Here, Thane helps Samara, with the aid of his son. Shepard will still get their help, but both are already willing to join up and not requiring detours … possibly giving him earlier access to the captured colonists … but that would take far more space than the contest allows, right?**


	5. End Game

Shadows slid across the ground, as quiet as the _tunkel_ slugs deep under Rakhana's blasted surface. Traffic outside the Councilors' window was nonexistent, at least, no civilian traffic had been passing through since Cerberus had attacked.

Thane kept as still as the pedestal across the path, and shook his head internally. It was a sobering thought. _Irikah warned me this would happen. Not even the full resources of the Shadow Broker could have stopped this._ _The Illusive Man has indeed showed his hand in a dangerous manner. What is his end goal?_

A faint whisper above caught his attention. _Ah._

Far overhead, a figure twirled from point to point, inhuman grace suffusing his motions. The sheer bulk of his form prevented his species from being asari or salarian, and the agility advised against krogan or turian. _Human then. At last, Irikah was right, bless her._

Thane readied himself. An observer would be unable to tell, but the drells' cold-blooded past made them more than capable of tensing muscles with no shifting scales. It was part of what made them perfect assassins, after all. A renewed respiratory system, courtesy of a generous donation to the Keprels' Syndrome at a critical moment, surged oxygen to the appropriate regions.

His eyes brightened, predicting the pattern followed by the Cerberus agent. Although his movements were inhuman, his tactics were … juvenile. _All the better._ _A clean kill, and an end to another source of evil in this galaxy._

The salarian Councilor took that moment to reveal himself. Instantly Thanes' careful analysis of a simple situation became complex.

The blur overhead vanished from the visible spectrum, altering its approach to match the salarians' blind spots. That was surprisingly difficult, considering most salarians possessed over two hundred degrees of visual field.

Thane himself, with the ocular implants gifted to him by the Hanar, was able to observe the isolated ultra-violet emissions given off by the Cerberus Assassins' cloak. _He should have retuned his gear. An amateur mistake; care for your equipment, and it will care for you._

He caught a sudden movement from the corner of his eye, more people in the next story up. Their armor proclaimed status as non-Cerberus … in fact … _black armor with a red stripe. N7. Turian armor, blue with a rifle … Garrus Vakarian and Shepard._

The chaotic equations stabilized in his mind. When Shepard was present, probabilities went out the metaphorical window.

A faint grunt alerted him to the fact he'd lost his focus. He froze, glancing back.

Councilor Valern stood, arms held high, the Cerberus agent standing in front. To his credit, the politician didn't flinch, keeping his eyes focused on possible escape paths. Naturally, that just made the agent even more dangerous. _Valern may be former STG, but he was obviously never a field agent. Decreasing threat levels would aid his cause more … it is fortunate he has allies nearby._

Thane glided backwards, perfect memory guiding his motions. Both of the enactors of the drama before him missed seeing a faint shimmer as his own cloak distorted beside a computer terminal, allowing him to take a position behind the Councilor. _Three seconds,_ Thane gave himself a countdown, tensing his grip on the modified Phalynx on his thigh. _Two … one …._

Glass showered from above, throwing off the assassins' focus. Thane _almost_ took the shot, then recognized the coruscating shield at the last possible moment. _No, distraction first. _

The assassin's face turned, and Thane could see his features clearly for the first time. He took in the abbreviated haircut, the oriental features and ran a match in his memory. _Kai Leng, Ms Lawsons' replacement._

Kai Leng sprang over the Councilor, putting the salarian between himself and Shepards' squad. Thane continued observing the Cerberus assassin's armor, even as the group engaged in dialogue. _He wears armor styled after his ancestors, a common mistake. Wearing armor of the honorable does not convey that honor to yourself._

He heard Kai Leng talking, catching an arrogant boast. _Fun? Taking the life of a good man is fun?_

Thanes' cloak powered down, capacitors eliminating the normal buzzing sound. One swift movement put his Phalynx directly on Kai Lengs temple, precisely where the shield was weakest.

The clicking whirr of Thanes' handgun demanded attention. Kai Leng tilted his mask slightly, the white slits giving Thane a surprised stare. His hands blurred, knocking Thane's pistol aside and pushing for the drell's throat.

Thane countered, pushing aside the blow. A vicious swipe pushed Kai Leng back a moment, who responded angrily. A flurry of blows, more out of anger than actual attack, gave Thane an opening.

He misjudged Kai Leng's strength however, and was flipped onto the floor. Thane sprang back to his feet, hearing the tell-tale sound of a cloak engaging.

_He is somewhat skilled, _Thane allowed. _He has the speed of a true master, but the experience of only a few years. Implants could grant one advantage, but not the other._

Thane turned, seeing Shepard and Vakarian pushing the Councilor into a protected zone behind them, and kept turning. He scattered several shots downrange, just in case Kai Leng had gotten sloppy.

A faint glimmer caught his eye, warning of Kai Leng's presence to his left.

The Cerberus assassin wasted time, pulling a mono-molecular blade in a showy maneuver designed to awe targets.

Thane had never considered himself a target.

He fired, sending mass accelerated rounds screaming at the oncoming assassin. Kai Leng let the shots bounce off his shields, or more accurately, deflect to one side. _Multi-core shielding, I must tell Irikah about the concept. Cerberus has an advantage for elite operatives in that regard._

Thane ducked Kai Leng's telegraphed overhand blow, slapping the flat of the blade with his gauntlet. Sparks flew from the contact. The blade sang around a circle, using its momentum in another attack.

Almost smirking, Thane dodged the sharp edge, and delivered a pair of blows to Kai Leng's body armor. _No room for the standard kill._ He pounded the armored thighs once, twice, sending jarring impulses into the nerves directly underneath the plates.

"_Father, here."_ The familiar voice emanated from behind the table, towards the exit.

Thane gathered the fire within his body, focusing it into a single field around his fist. Kai Leng, falling to his knees leaned backwards weakly, trying to regain the initiative.

_Not today._ Thane drove his fist forwards, timing the energy release with the moment he made contact. The blast threw Kai Leng across the floor like a rag doll. The assassin bounced once, then impacted with another blow, this one pure electrical in nature.

Kolyat blew through Kai Leng's shields, the force of the Overload causing his omni-tool to shut down. But his other hand wielded a toxin-tipped knife.

Thane watched the fallen Cerberus assassin, keeping his own sidearm aimed. He kept it aimed, even after Kolyat ensured the former right hand agent of the Illusive Man would no longer serve anyone.

"Shepard, you are a welcome sight." he commented over his shoulder.

Heavy footsteps came closer, "As are you, Thane. I suppose you were put on guard duty?" Shepards voice responded, closer than before.

"Of sorts. I owed the Shadow Broker a favor. He asked me to watch over the Councilor." Thane finally holstered his pistol, bowing to the body on the floor. "I was expecting more of a challenge from this man."

Shepard chuckled, patting Thane's shoulder, "I've seen you in action before, Thane. I'm surprised you let him get so close to the Councilor."

Thane shrugged, "Variable changed. Fortunately, my son was present to assist." He bowed again, this time to the dark-armored drell standing guard over the Cerberus assassin's body.

"Indeed, your boy has become quite a man." Shepard mimicked the bow, making the younger drell's thoracic ridges flush slightly.

"You have both been worthy teachers, _sere's._" Kolyat bowed in return, folding his hands respectfully.

"Shepard, one more thing." Thane reached into an inner pocket. _Irikah would kill me if I did not deliver this._ "Your project, the Crucible?"

Shepards gaze narrowed, turning from affable friend to focused killer in an eyeblink. "Very few know about that project, Thane. Is there a problem?"

"No." Thane held out a disc. "The Shadow Broker asked me to deliver this to you and you alone should our paths cross once more." It felt strange, holding the fate of the galaxy in one hand.

"What is it?" Shepard finally took the small device.

Thane shrugged, feeling the eager fire of accomplishment trying to eliminate his control. "It is called, the Catalyst. Beyond that, I do not know."

The N7's hand tightened. The entire squad's focus shifted to the tiny object.

"Thane," Shepard almost whispered, voice becoming guttural with emotion. "You may have just won us the war."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the final chapter for the September contest! Just in the nick of time, eh? I wish I could revise it more, but if I do not, it's still up here for competition.**

**More to the point, I enjoyed writing it, and think this AU is entirely possible. Thane is one of my favorite characters, and although I think Bioware gave him a good death, I think he could have had a better one … maybe taking out Casper the Kidly Ghost.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and basically being overall awesome!**

**Excelsior**


End file.
